In danger
by SarahxSwanQueen
Summary: Emma is in a great danger. She is locked up somewhere and doesn't know where. While Emma is locked up Will is worrying about her and searches her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first angst story and I'm new here. I'm trying to correct my English but I don't know if it works out that best. So read and review if should go on or stop with this story. I don't own Glee**

I slightly open my eyes. I can't see anything, everything is dark. I'm lying on the ground and I try to get up. But when I try to get up I feel a shot of pain through my body. Everything hurts in my body. So I'm lying on the ground again. I try to think what happened to me, but I can't remember anything. Every time I try to think I have a shot of pain through my head. So I just lie there at the ground and wait until something happens. After a while I fall asleep and dream a nightmare.

_I'm laughing, Will has told me a funny joke. We're walking out of the school and he says goodbye and walks to his own car, while I walk to my car. There's nobody left at the parking lot as Will rides away. I wanted to put the key of my car in the lock when I suddenly feel a hand wrapped over my mouth. I try to scream, but there comes no sound out of my mouth. I try to turn around to see who this do to me, but I can't. I kick and slap him, but he doesn't let me go. I can feel that he's doing something over my eyes, so I can't see anything. The next thing I feel is that he picks me up and lies me over his shoulder. I can feel that he's walking and after a while I feel that I'm dropped at something at I feel something hard smacked at my head. I feel a shot of pain through my head and pass out._

I wake up and the next thing I know is that what happened to me in my dream, happened real. And that's why I'm here. I've been taken here by someone, but I don't know why or who. Suddenly there's a flash of light and I can't look at it because of the dark I first looked at it. After, some seconds I could see a figure in the light and I don't believe it when I see who it is.

**I know it's short, but it's the beginning. Reviews are lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so this is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy the reading and reviews are always lovely and this story is set after neglected.**

'Carl, what are you doing here?', I ask.

'So you're finally awake? I began to worry that you would never wake up and that I couldn't use you', Carl says. He begins to walk to her.

'What do you mean with use me?', I ask terrified.

'I'm going to let you feel, how you let me feel when you said that you had feelings for Will. I'm going to let you feel the pain I felt. I'm going to let you suffer and you are going to do everything I say.'

And with that he walks away and leaves me alone in this place. I begin to cry. I don't want to be here. I want to go home, but I know that he won't let me go. I'm stuck here. I don't know what happened to Carl, but when we had an annulment something happened and he wants now revenge on me. And with that in my thoughts I fell in sleep again.

I wake up and tears roll over my cheeks. I had such a nice dream, but at the end it sucks. I was about Will and me and I can remember that it happened in real. It was when he told me about that they won regional's.

_I sit in my office finishing some paper work. It's been a long day and I'm happy when the paperwork is done and I can go home. I'm deep concentrated on my paperwork when someone suddenly knocks on my door. I look up and that it's Will. I smile and say that he can come in. It's still awkward between the two of us. I haven't told him yet that I have an annulment. I'm not sure when I'm going to tell him, but not now. I'm still jealous that he's with Holly, but he seems happy with her. _

'_Emma?', Will asks worried. _

_Emma looks up to him in confusion. 'Yeah what's wrong?'_

'_I just told you something and it seemed like you didn't listen'_

'_Sorry. I was just sunken in my own thoughts. What were you telling?'_

'_We have won regional's!', he cheers._

'_Oh that's great Will, now you can go to New York!', I cheer too. I'm walking to him and give him a hug. He wraps his arms around me and hold me tight. We stand that way for some seconds, when suddenly he has his hand on my cheek and his lips come closer to my lips. We both have our eyes closed. I can feel his breath on my lips, but then it hit me that he's with Holly and I push him away. He looks hurt. _

_'Will, we can't do that, you are Holly and I'm with Carl' I'm lying and I know that._

_'I can break up with Holly'_

_'No Will, you're happy with her. You're never going to be that with me, I would only make things complicated with my OCD. Just like the last time. You can't live with me, you proved that when you cheated on me.'_

_'That was a mistake Emma, a stupid mistake that I every day regret. Please let me prove to you that I can be good to you.' Tears well up in his eyes and also in mine._

_'Sorry, I can't.' And with that I walk away out of my office and let Will standing there alone._

I can remember that we never talked about it again. Even when he broke up with Holly and he knew that Carl and I had an annulment. We became friends again and better, but we both didn't want to mess things up. It was going so much better and we both were just too afraid.

I lie there on the ground and just wait till something happens. Everything is dark so I see nothing. I hear that my stomach rumbles and feel that my throat is dry. I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but I'm getting pretty hungry and thirsty and I hope that Carl is nice enough to give me some food and water. But I don't think that that's gonna happen because he dumped me in this place.

I just stare in to nothing, till it hits me. There must be so much dust here, so much. I was to busy with thinking how long I'm going to be here that I just forgot that there must be so much dust here. I know begin to feel anxious about it and begin to stress out. I begin to cry again and now more than ever I want to get out of here. I begin to scream that I want to get out of here. After some minutes, Carl opens the door and runs of the stairs. He walks to me and slaps me. Over and over again. I can feel my cheek burning and I can taste blood in my mouth. I only begin to scream harder.

'Shut your mouth, you stupid bitch, Carl yells at me.

My screaming stops and now I only sob. 'I want to get out of here, please let me go', I beg.

'No'

'But I'm going to die here!'

'If you want food or water you must do things for me'

'What for things?'

'I said I was going to let you feel the pain you let me feel. I want you to let me use you without protest. Like let me slap you and have sex with you.'

'What? I'm not going to let you do that things to me!'

'Then have fun here' And with that Carl leaves and I'm here alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry that haven't post something so long. I was just busy with exams. I'm going to write the next weks not, because of my vacation and my exchange. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Will's POV**

Will wakes up with a happy smile on his face. This is the day that he's going to ask to Emma if she wants to go on a 'friends date' with him. She thinks that she is going on a 'friends date', but Will is going to make it a romantic date and she is going to love it and releazes that she is in love with him. But for that happens, he must first ask her out.

He stands up from is bed and gets ready for school.

When he's at school he sees that her car is in the parking lot, so she must be at school all ready. He goes to her office to ask her out and while walking to her office he's getting really nervous. When he's at her office, he doesn't see her. Maybe she at the teacher lounge he thinks, but she isn't there too. He begins to worry, but he reminds himself that there no need for that. She's probably somewhere outside. The bell goes and he goes to his class. He's going to ask her in the break and then hopefully she says yes and is everything right. But somewhere back in his mind, he still worries about Emma.

The bell rings and the students rushes out of the classroom as fast as possible. Will gets up from his chair and is walking to the teacher lounge. He hopes she is there now, but when he walks in he sees no Emma. He sees Shannon sitting by a table and he sits next to her.

'He Shannon do you know where Emma? I search for her the whole day and I can't find her.'

'Maybe she's sick'

'Yeah, probably she's sick. I'm going to Figgins to make sure. Thanks Shannon, see ya.'

While walking to the office of Figgins he walks past Emma's office. 'It's weird that Emma haven't sent a text. Always when she stays at home or when she's sick, she texts him that she can't come to school. Maybe she's so sick that she forgot that', Will thinks. When he's at Figgins office he asks: 'Do you know why Emma isn't at school?'

'I don't know William, she hasn't called. I tried to call her, but she isn't picking up the phone. I thought you would know.'

'I don't know it either. Can I go to find Emma?'

'No William, you have to wait, you have classes. You go can at the end of the school day.'

Will walks away angry because he may not go from Figgins to find Emma. He walks to his classroom and waits till the bell goes and the students come. He now worries more than ever. What if something bad happened to her or she's really sick. He can't sit here, while there's maybe something with Emma. So he walks away to the parking to his car.

While driving he calls Emma on his phone. She doesn't pick up and he calls another six times and still she doesn't pick up. He's now at her parking lot and he doesn't see her car. He begins now to worry more. He walks to her door and pushes on the doorbell. He hears nothing, nobody who walks to the door. He pushes another time, but still nothing. 'Emma!', he screams. But still nothing. He tries to open the door, but it's locked. He can feels tears rolling of his cheeks. He screams her name over and over again. Then, he tries to break open the door and it works. He runs inside and he steps immediately in the living room. He walks through the house, to find her bedroom. He never has come inside her house. In the past he would sometimes drive to her house, then he would say to her that he's in love with her, but he never had the guts to really do it. When he finds her bedroom he sees there's nobody. He walks inside every room of her house, but he sees her nowhere. In her house there are no signs of a fight. He is becoming more and more worried and the tears roll over his cheeks. After a few minutes, he decides to go to the police. He gets back in his car and drives away to the police office.

After 15 minutes he's at the police office. He goes to reception.

'Can I help you sir?', says the reception woman.

'I want to give a person up for missing. Emma Pillsbury, she's a friend of mine.'

'Sir how long is she missing?'

'Since today.'

'Sir, we go search a missing person if she's more than 24 hours away and your friend isn't that long away. So if she's still missing tomorrow, we will gave her up for missing.'

'But there's really something with her. She doesn't react to her calls and she isn't at her home. You must search her now.'

'But sir…'

'No, you must search her now!', he is now yelling.

'We can't understand that you're angry sir, but…'

'Search her now!'

'Sir you have to come with us' and with that he's hold roughly by to man and is dragged outside. The two man walk away and he's now alone. He sits on the sidewalk. Probably there's nothing to worry about and Emma is coming tomorrow at school and tell what had done today, but he really has the feeling that something bad happened to her. He buries his face in his hands and cries. 'Emma where are you?', he whispers.

**Emma's POV**

My body hurts so much. There are wounds all over me and it feels like they are on fire. I have welts on my back and a blue eye. I had never expected it that Carl could be this mean. I have never experienced him like this way. He tried to kiss me, but I kicked him until he backed off. But then he would hurt me, because I kicked him and didn't want to kiss him. So now my whole body hurts. How have I ever could be with him. But I know why. Just because I wanted to forget Will. But it never worked, I'm still in love with him and I sit now in the basement of Carl. There goes a pain shot through my back. Maybe I will not feel it when I'm sleeping. So I lay back on the ground and close my eyes, trying to forget my pain I fall asleep. Before I'm fully asleep, I whisper 'Please, find me Will. I love you.'

**Reviews are lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, yeah I know I have posted a long time ago. But because of my exchange and my vacation in Spain and all of my exams. I didn't had much time. But please read my fic and reviews are lovely**

**Emma's POV**

I'm awake. I try to open my eyes, but I can't open my right eye. It hurts if I try. With my left I eye I can see that the room is dark, just like always. I try to move, but every movement hurts a lot. It feels like my left arm and leg are swollen and my ribs on the right side are bruised. I can feel that my head is bouncing. Every little movement with my head hurts and gives me a flash of pain.

How much time have must passed by? For me it feels like I'm here for centuries. Will someone miss me now? Maybe Will, I think so. Always when I'm sick or I'm staying at home, he calls me if I'm alright. But nobody would ever guess that I'm stuck in the basement of Carl. In the outside he always looked nice to everyone. Everybody says that he seems such a nice guy and asks why I broke up with him.

I'm so thirsty now, but I can't get water. The last that I get water from him, he first slapped and kicked me. And that was for one glass of water. He has no pity with me. He says that if I want him to give me regularly water, I must have sex with him. But I don't want that, I don't want to give myself to him. The truth that I want to give myself to Will. But at some point I should do it with Carl, because at some time my body can't cope it longer, the pain.

**Will's POV**

A day went by, so now the police must start an investigation. But first he tries to call Emma to look if she picks up this time, but still she didn't pick up. He gets his keys and drives to the police.

When he was at the police station he went to the reception.

'Hello, I'm here to give up Emma Pillsbury as missing.'

'How long is she missing?'

'One day'

'Ok, because she is an adult we now do nothing, except for trying to call.'

'I have done that already, it has no function, she doesn't pick up. You told me that after a day, the police would search her!'

'We only note her as missing. After a few days when she is still missing, we are going to search her.'

He walks away angry. When he is outside, he gets his mobile and tries to call Emma again in hope that she answers this time.

**Emma's POV**

There shines a stray of light on my eyes. For only a moment I can't see anything. When my eyes are used to the light I see that Carl opened the door and is standing right for me. He has my mobile in my hand.

'That stupid idiot, Will, keeps calling you on your mobile. So call him now and say that you are at your parents house or whatever, just make sure he stops calling.'

'Wait you have no mobile reception here.' He grabs me arm and pushes me harshly upstairs. My arm burns of the pain, because of the wounds.

When we come upstairs I see that all the curtains are closed. It's dark in here and it's a mess. Every are pizza boxes or left plates. I also see beer bottles everywhere.

He gives me my mobile. 'Put your mobile on the speaker.' I call Will and put my mobile on the speaker.

'Hello Will, with Emma'

'EMMA, EMMA! Oh God, I was so worried about you. I thought you were kidnapped or something. I couldn't find you and I went to the police.'

Carl looks angry at me.

'You should the police letting know that I'm alright.'

'How are you Emma? Where are you? I saw that weren't home and you haven't come to school.'

'I'm fine and I'm at my parents home. Please Will, promise me that you tell the police that I'm alright.'

'I promise you that I'm going to do that, but why are you at your parents house?'

'I'm… I'm just tired from work. I need a bit of relaxing.'

'Why? Did I do something wrong?'

'No No Will.'

'When are you going back?'

'I don't know. Will you don't have to call me anymore. I need some rest. Ok?'

'But Emma...'

'Please Will'

'Ok'

'Bye Will.' My voice was shaking.

'Wait Emma!'

But she presses him away on her mobile.

'I hope for you he isn't going to call anymore.', he says with an angry voice. And with that he grabs my arm again and takes downstairs to his basement. He turns around and walks to the stairs.

'Wait, Carl! Can I have a glass of water and some food. I called Will, if I can get that as reward, that's fair.' He turns around and walks to me until he's right before me.

'You little bitch. Do you thought that you get that, because you called him. No, you only get water or food when I can have sex with you or can kick you. But because you called Will, you can also give me a blow job.'

'You can kick me.'

He walks upstairs and a few minutes later he comes back downstairs with needles.

'What are you going to do with that?'

'I'm going to try something new, now lie down.'

I lie down and close my eyes for the pain. I can feel he grabs me arms. I press my eyes firmly closed. And after a few seconds I feel needles pressing in my wounds. It hurts a lot and there are tears welling up in my eyes.

**Will's POV**

'Wait Emma!'

But she had pressed him away on her mobile. There are forming tears in his eyes. He surely knows that there's something very wrong. He wants to know sure that she is at her parents house. He wants to drive to her parents house. He doesn't know the address, but at her house there has to be the address of her parents house.

He drives to Emma's house and when he has the address he gets back in his car and drives to the house of Emma's parents. He's going to check up on Emma and make sure that she's fine.

**Emma's POV**

I wake up on the cold ground. I had passed away from the pain. Next to me there's food and a glass of water. But I suddenly don't feel hungry at all. I only feel pain. I have blood all over me and the wounds are only more hurting now.

I cry again for who knows how many times, but I don't care. I cry for myself, but also because hearing Will's voice and worrying about me. I really hope he isn't looking for me, because otherwise maybe Carl is going to get him to and do worse things to him than to me. Going to hurt him too. And that I won't ever forgive to myself.

**I don't really know if someone is missing the police has that rules, but that's improvisation. Please review. **


End file.
